


Reminiscences

by Miloca



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: A new year is starting and Kihyun is thinking about the last year.





	Reminiscences

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't go exactly how I first thought and I feel like it's a bit confusing, but it's cute and I have no idea or will to change it, so I'm posting anyway. I hope you like it at least a bit.

It was snowing outside and Kihyun was sitting by the window looking at the snow flakes falling.

That was the sight Hoseok had when he entered in his room, back from the gym.

"In my room again, Kihyun-ie? The others will complain that you don't need a room for yourself, since you keep coming here." He said with smile on his voice.

Kihyun didn't answer, but Hoseok didn't mind and proceded to take a shower and get comfortable. He came back and the other hadn't moved one inch. Hoseok approached him and sat at the arm of the armchair, passing one arm over Kihyun's shoulder.

"Is there something bothering you, Ki?"

Kihyun finally aknowleged Hoseok and leaned on him, still looking outside.

"I'm just thinking."

"Hmm."

"Don't worry, Seok-ie." Kihyun put one arm over the other's leg, kind of hugging him. "I'm just remembering important and good things."

"And making plans for this year?" Hoseok looked down.

"No. Just remembering."

Hoseok started to caress Kihyun's hair.

"What kind of things are you remembering?"

"The great shows of our world tour, meeting so many monbebes, the success of our songs, our wins on music shows, us getting together..."

"Oh!" Hoseok chuckled. "For a moment I thought you were just thinking of work."

"Of course not!" Kihyun pinched his thigh. "I said I was thinking of good things."

"Ouch! You were listing only work related things."

"Because they were good! You can't wait to hear everything!" Kihyun said, accusatory. "I was going to say that the times I could see my parents were also great, and that it was nice to go to new countries."

"Yes, all of this was really great. But..."

Hoseok murmured the last word very low, but Kihyun listened anyway.

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

"Hoseok... Not talk about our feelings is what made us take so long to be together."

"You're right, as always, Kihyun-ie. It's just it, my biggest regret of the year, that I didn't confess before."

"Seok, if I hadn't found that piece of paper with what looked like lyrics, but was part of your journal, and went to ask you what it was because it was beautiful, we wouldn't have confessed till today. Am I wrong?"

"Probably not." Hoseok was flustered.

Kihyun turned toward him to face him directly.

"What is important is that I found your jornal and that that gave you courage to confess, which made me confess too and now we're together. I think all this happened at the right time, babe. We live under a lot of pression, to be secretive, to keep our emotions under control and out of the public view."

"Yeah, you're right, I know. But I could have been kissing you for so long now. We've been together for eight months, but it could be way more than a year if we had confessed sooner."

"Well, you can kiss me now and for half the day tomorrow, since we're free till late afternoon."

"Oh, yeah!" Hoseok stood up and pulled Kihyun with him. "Let's go to bed! I want cuddles and kisses."

"Okay, let's go."

Kihyun let his boyfriend pull him over the bed and they kissed till they felt asleep, embraced.

 

At lunch on the other day, Changkyun was agitated after seeing the couple leave one room together.

"Ki hyung, you don't need a room all for yourself when you spend most of your time on Seok hyung's bedroom. I claim yours!"

"Told you." Hoseok whispered, laughing.

"You claim nothing, Kyun-ie! I won't give up on my own space!"

"Give it up, kid." Hyunwoo calmed the youngest. "He earned his own room fairly."

While Changkyun looked everywhere, feeling betrayed, the others laughed and started eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter @Miloca_ao3 or Instagram miloca_ao3


End file.
